Exotic Enigma
by ratgirl407
Summary: After Watson's wife, Mary, passed on from the world he returns to Holmes only to find out that someone new has taken residence in his old home. No, it was no other man, but a pretty foreign woman who went by the name Kagome Higurashi. Watson/ Kagome


Exotic Enigma

Sherlock Holmes (Books)/ Inuyasha

Watson/ Kagome

Summary: After Watson's wife, Mary, passed on from the world he returns to Holmes only to find out that someone new has taken residence in his old home. No, it was no other man, but a pretty foreign woman who went by the name Kagome Higurashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns the Sherlock Holmes books. Then Rumiko Takahasi owns Inuyasha.

* * *

He stepped out of the cab, in a spur of a moment's notice he had traveled to the old street of Baker, specifically apartment building 221B. His old home that he once shared with his companion, the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

Watson nodded his head to the cab driver. Knowing that his job was done for the evening. Either he would stay with Holmes for the night, or find a way back to his home that he once shared with his wife. Either way a long time would pass before leaving the flat once again.

Two years spent with the woman he had married, and suddenly Mary became ill and passed, but that was just shy of a year ago that her passing struck him. He had come to accept it, also to accept that they were never very close to each other. It seemed the most passion between them was when Holmes and himself took her case together. Eventually finding out that her father had died, and half the treasure that he had discovered belonged to her. Later discovering that there was no treasure to bestow to the former dear Miss. Mary Morstan.

The cab behind him rolled past and Watson stood tall and still as he looked at his once home. He had not attempted to wire Holmes in quite a while, neither had the detective for that matter. Though he did not expect his once roommate to do such an act.

He took a step closer to the building, climbing the steps like he had done so often before. Sometimes returning from a late night of detective work, or other times from meeting with a patient.

Watson rang the bell, his fingers feeling chilled in the now falling temperature. He leaned on his cane and shifted his position so he could look out to the familiar street as the world continued to move forward. Only a few moments later the door was opened and an older lady peered out to see who had been at the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Hudson" Watson inclined his head in a greeting, his left hand coming up to tip his top hat forward ever so slightly.

She smiled a kind smile and opened the heavy door wider "Dr. Watson!" she greeted him instantly. "I was unaware you would be visiting at such an hour as this," she said as he took a step inside when she shifted her position to allow him in "I am both sad, and relieved to say that Mr. Holmes is out for the evening".

Watson frowned for a moment "He has a case then" the comment was on the verge of a question as he spoke it. With the assistance of Mrs. Hudson he removed his black coat.

"No sir" she replied taking his coat from him, and then his hat, which he had handed her afterwards.

Watson lifted his hand that held his cane, as he held the object he fixed his cuff on his sleeve so it sat better. Doing the same to his other arm he glanced at his previous landlady "No?" he questioned looking at her in skepticism. It was unheard of to find Sherlock Holmes out of his home when he had no case to dwell over. "Is he at the University?" his question came out eloquently. If any place he would be there, or Alison's rooms. Watson quickly thought of the underground boxing area Holmes occasionally attended.

He also remembered meeting Holmes at the University for the very first time. The anomalous man immediately knew that he had come from Afghanistan, not even bothering to question it as he continued to work in the lab. Watson almost smirked at the very peculiar memory.

"He very well could be Dr. Watson, I am afraid though that I do not know his whereabouts". She clasped onto his thick coat while she still shifted it in her arms. "You may sit in the waiting room for him though" she offered the room to him.

He nodded to her and Mrs. Hudson turned to lead him up the stairs. She walked up the precisely seventeen steps that led up to the next floor of the flat. Each step brought him closer the waiting room where both Holmes and himself shared so much time with clients.

As they reached the top step Mrs. Hudson opened the wooden door for him. It swung open and he could step into the familiar space. "He shouldn't be much longer" she replied following him into the waiting room. "Do you care for any coffee?" she asked him as he took in what was different about the area aside from his own things missing. She placed his black coat and hat on one of the hooks by the doorway as he was dwelling over his own thoughts.

"Ahh" he spoke standing up straight, "that'd be lovely" he accepted her offer. The landlady then left him in the room alone.

Watson looked to the fireplace in front of him; pictures had rested on the mantle. Books were stacked up to the side of the fireplace.

Taking a step forward he glanced at the items, ones that he knew he had taken to his home years ago. The set up would not be uncommon for Holmes' place, but some photographs and out of print medical books rested in an obscure setup. These items had once belonged to him long ago, no, not to him exactly. It seemed like Holmes had recreated the fireplace with duel photographs and books to look as though he had never left the detective.

He narrowed his eyes at the items, and knew that it was Holmes' obsessive attitude that motivated him to perform such an act.

Stepping away from the fireplace he went to sit on the sofa that has remained after he had departed several years back. Resting in the seat he heard the door open to the waiting room once more. Watson inclined his head to the direction of the entranceway of the room. Mrs. Hudson walked briskly back into the space, this time with a tray in her grasp.

She walked to the right of him and gently sat the metal tray on the dinning table. Not only did she have coffee, but also what looked like to be Eccles Cakes. "They were left over from supper tonight," Mrs. Hudson spoke while she poured him some coffee, preparing it exactly how he liked it.

"You didn't have to," Watson stated leaning over a bit when she brought him his drink. "Thank you though" he nodded to her as she went back to the tray of leftovers. He looked to the left of him, towards the lit fire. Mrs. Hudson most likely keeping the space warm for the night at least until Holmes would return. His eyes glanced down where the light from the fire danced along the oddly bare floor. Well, it seemed like the bare spot was missing the bear skinned rug that had been there the last time he was at the flat.

"What happened to the bear?" Watson voiced his thoughts; once he spoke he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh" the landlady hummed looking at the empty space. "Mr. Holmes wasn't too keen on removing that particular piece of decoration," she explained, half enjoying that the hideous rug was now gone from the waiting room.

Watson grew curious, just as he would with any of Holmes' new cases. He had a feeling he was in for quite a shocking piece of information though. "Yet it is gone," he commented, his chin rising only slightly as he glanced to his former landlady.

She nodded "Miss. Higurashi had the privilege of dealing with Mr. Holmes on that concern". The elder turned back around to clean up the area she had been using.

Watson furred an eyebrow and his mustache twitched as he frowned in thought, "I was unaware that there was a lady present in Holmes' life". The only woman he knew that Holmes had associated with more than one occasion was always known as 'The Woman'. Others commonly knew her as Miss. Irene Adler, at least when she wasn't married. He was unfamiliar with the name that Mrs. Hudson had mentioned.

The landlady turned to look at Watson "I wouldn't dare say that they are involved" her voice grew low as though she expected someone to listen in on the gossip. "Mr. Holmes has a respect for the young lady though, enough to listen to her reasoning and thoughts on cases and other such matters".

Watson watched her for a moment, dwelling over the words that the elder lady has spoken. It was rare that one such as Holmes took in ones reasoning on certain matters. Even he with knowing him for just over a decade was just beginning to have Holmes listen to his very own thoughts on cases, and trust him to accomplish tasks that would benefit in a case. It would be rare that a lady could change the detective so quickly. "The lady" Watson started to speak while he held his coffee in his hands, the liquid growing low "she is around quite a bit I'm assuming".

Mrs. Hudson let a knowing smile escape as she continued to clean up, "I'd say more than quite a bit". Placing the plate of dessert she brought with her on the table she moved to clean up the cream and sugar dishes "Miss. Higurashi took residence in your previous quarters". The woman didn't spare him a glance as she spoke "She is away for the evening as well" she clarified that the girl was gone from the flat.

If he wasn't puzzled before he certainly was now.

"I see" he replied taking a last sip of his drink before handing off the cup to Mrs. Hudson. Watson stood from his place on the sofa, his cane leaning against the piece of furniture carelessly. "It's late" he spoke walking up to where the elder woman was "I think I know my way around enough to care for myself until Holmes returns tonight" his voice was sure of himself as he helped her gather what dishes needed to be collected. "You should retire for the night".

"Are you sure Dr. Watson?" she asked, knowing that the relatively manageable boarder was always well mannered.

He nodded curtly, his military background seeping to the surface ever so slightly. "I'll at least save you a meeting with Holmes tonight," knowing that his companion always was apprehensive towards the older lady. Sometimes believing that the woman had snuck poison into his food.

A smile formed on her aged face and he knew she would of course accept his offer. "I thank you" she replied picking up the tray and holding it in front of her. "Good evening Dr. Watson" she bid him a farewell as she continued to walk out of the waiting room.

He tilted his head quickly in a farewell as she stepped out of the doorway and out into the hall. Thus he was left alone with his own thoughts.

Carefully he pushed the small plate of desserts back towards the center of the dining table. Not at all hungry he walked slowly towards where he had been sitting before. Leaning down to sit he reached for his cane once more, this time holding the object in his grasp loosely. Thoughts drifted back to the unknown woman that Holmes obviously knew a great deal about.

At the very ironic thought, a small smirk appeared on his lips, shadowed by his mustache. A small puff of hot air escaped through his slightly parted lips in a knowing but sad laugh.

Holmes knew a great deal of anyone no matter the person.

Returning back to the revelation about the lady he went to frown. It wasn't appropriate for a lady to be staying in the same space as Sherlock Holmes. From the tone in Mrs. Hudson's voice he no doubt could tell that the lady was well mannered and classy.

He leaned back into the cushion of the piece of furniture. His eyes peered around the room, now knowing that there was a lady staying in the flat he could see the small signs around the waiting room.

A few novels that Holmes never would think to pick up twice, books of literature, and philosophy were present. Well, Holmes never concentrated on those subjects very often, so he knew they were not from his collection.

Holmes believed in only studying and remembering things that could be of use to him. For example when he had told the detective that the world was round. Holmes promptly took in the information, and stated a few seconds later that he had then forgotten it so that he could fit information that would be of use to him later on.

Still he sat as his mind wandered with the analysis of the waiting room. Studying everything and concentrating on what belonged to the mystery woman and what could be possibly Holmes'.

The once military man sat in silence for nearly an hour until he heard the closing of the door down the seventeen stairs. Whomever entered the space creaked up the stairs, their footsteps light. He couldn't tell which of the people who lived in the flat were returning home, of course he could imagine a lady would be light on her feet. Holmes was known for being discrete though, always keeping his presence low to those around him.

Watson turned in his seat slightly looking towards the doorway to who would be entering it. Scraping of the steps, and a few thumps when the shoes of the person halted at the doorway to the waiting room seeped to his ears. The door moved and let out small creak, almost sounding as if the doorway let out a chilling cry in the soundless room.

A tiny foot stepped into the room and was followed by a small thin form of a lady. Her long deep blue dress brushing across the wooden floor, the ends dusted from obviously walking outside.

As Watson gazed up he saw the ensemble didn't just sport the dress, but a bustle dress coat as well. Immediately standing he looked again to the woman, long black locks of hair trailed down her back, blending in with the black coat and royal blue dress that she wore. On top of her head, pinned was deep blue buckram hat. Her clothing was nothing overly fancy or exclusive, but she wore it with such grace that one could mistake the quite simple garb to be one that would be desired and high-end.

"Excuse me" her voice broken the silence between them. Her lips parted and her eyes trailed to his. "Are you here for Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" her question escaped and he smiled in response.

Watson nodded and stood straight taking advantage of his military background. He noticed her fully; she was a foreigner like he had guessed whilst listening as Mrs. Hudson spoke of the woman's name. What really surprised him was that she spoke English well enough that a heavy accent was limited.

Most had an apprehension towards other ethnic groups. He was used to it, after serving in the military he was able to see many types of people and grown accustomed to those of a different race. He had never actually considered a foreigner to be beautiful enough to possibly start a romantic relationship with.

"Yes" he spoke whilst her eyes focused onto his; deep blue was odd for any Asian. "I'm Dr. John H. Watson madam," he replied standing where he was as she stood by the entrance.

She smiled, bright white teeth appeared from her parted lips. "Ahh" she hummed walking further into the room, her dress scraping across the hard floor. "Holmes' best friend" she commented looking at him for a moment, then going to remove her coat. The fire inside heated the place too much to leave such a warm layer of clothing on.

Watson walked towards her before she could get her coat off "May I?" He questioned. At her nod he walked behind her and gripped onto the black wool coat. Her long dress brushed against his leather shoes as he removed the layer of clothing from her person.

Watson held the coat up and gently draped it over his left arm so the article wouldn't touch the ground.

"Thank you" she answered turning back around.

He was surprised that she was even smaller than he thought; her coat blocked her very tiny frame. "My pleasure" he responded nodding at her, and then walking over to the coat hanger where Mrs. Hudson had placed his own clothing. Turning around once again he noticed the dark haired woman walked around the sofa obviously opening the invitation for conversation.

He slowly walked back over to where his cane was; picking it up while the lady sat beside the space he had been earlier. He felt it inappropriate to sit beside her so he walked a few steps to the basket chair across from where she had placed herself.

Settling into the seat he heard her voice spoke again. "I know who you are, please let me introduce myself properly, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she greeted him kindly, feeling rude probably that she had failed to introduce herself yet.

"Miss. Higurashi" he spoke testing her name "of how did you come cross being Holmes' new roommate if I may quench my curiosity?" he questioned her keeping the conversation light. Gently he leaned back in the chair and placed his elbows on the armrests on either side of him.

Her head moved slightly to the right and up, "Please" she answered him "call me Kagome". Her grin escaped and it seemed to spread on account that a grin now appeared on his face as well.

"Call me John then" he answered not at all minding that this new lady in fact called him by his first name.

Black hair swept over her shoulder, much different than most of the ladies around who twisted and curled their hair up into tight intricate designs. A small fraction of hair brushed her cheek and her elegant hand was brought up to remove the bothersome lock. "John" the name rolled off her tongue and he had to force himself not to smile at the simple action. "I recently met Holmes once again, you see" she spoke eloquently "I knew him on a personal level many years before".

Watson had to wonder what kind of personal relationship she had known Holmes on. She seemed much different than Irene, whom Holmes was very infatuated with.

"I see" his answer seemed almost a hint of curiosity lingering in his eyes though the expression did not read on his face. Now he was completely focused on her relation to Holmes within his thoughts; it seemed quite the puzzle. "Speaking of Holmes" he changed the subject slightly "where is he?"

Kagome tilted her head, her hat covering part of her face as she turned at an odd angle. "Well he had been boxing earlier, I went to watch him fight" her reply was light as she moved her head to look at him once again.

Seemed like the more she spoke, the more annoyed he grew at Holmes for corrupting such a perfect lady. It didn't help that he had known of Holmes' bad habits, mostly his addiction to cocaine, heroin, morphine, and the occasional trip to an opium den. Then of course his detective work, and the attitude that may happen once he finished a case. Hardly a home for a lady such as the one he spoke with to be living in.

When Kagome spoke again he ignored his thoughts and put his attention onto her. "I left a bit before he had" she commented, her hands folded in front of her politely. "I wouldn't think he would stay much longer".

He nodded while he watched her, obviously trying his best to have Holmes' eyes of deduction. The man always saw something that was obvious yet no one could see until he explained himself. Sadly he couldn't tell much more than she was an intellectual, and that she somehow was able to stand being around his previous companion.

"So you're a doctor," she replied, her eyes lighting up as she watched him. Obviously captivated in his career choice.

Watson smoothly nodded his head answering her question, "Yes" he commented.

"That's quite fascinating, I always found such interests in medical books" she spoke, her pink lips curling into a kind smile.

He returned the smile that captivated his thoughts; "Thank you" his reply was sincere.

She paused for a moment after he replied, instead choosing to soften her gaze and look his direction for a few moments; she then shrugged her shoulders and spoke. "Seems like I should pick up more techniques that Holmes uses" her voice was light and airy. "I'm afraid I cannot tell much more about you, aside from the occasional mention of a case both of you have worked together on, and what you have already told me" she responded.

The long curl of her black hair rounded itself around the curve of her waist showing how long her dark locks were. As she shifted the tendrils swayed gently.

His tongue touched his dry lips for a moment before he went to answer in reference to what she had said. "I'm afraid this is the first I learnt of you" Offering a small grin Watson commented again "You do seem to know much more of me than I of you".

Kagome laughed, a jungle that made any silver bell dull in comparison. "Don't undermine your abilities," her strong but feminine voice told him. "I'm sure you have learnt much from Holmes".

Watson wasn't sure if she was encouraging him to test what he had indeed learnt, or just offered a simple compliment. Hoping that he was choosing the correct answer he went to do what Holmes always done with anyone he knew.

"In relation to your accent you must be from else ware of course" he tested the waters so to speak.

Her body language seemed at ease, almost as though she had been through the same conversation many times before. "You cannot tell of the location?" a challenged seemed to be brought to the table.

Watson listened to her speak, and took in her obvious foreign looks. "I guess of Japanese heritage" he was almost sure the answer was correct; he had dealt with those from Japan before.

Kagome gave a view of teasing as she smirked his way and lowered her eyes slightly. "Very good" she purred waiting for him to make his next move.

Feeling much more confidant he kept the conversation moving. "I assume you are no thief like Holmes' previous ladies he has acquainted himself with," he replied lacing his hands together and focused on the lady in front of him.

Kagome laughed at the statement "How so?" she questioned, completely engrossed in his reasoning for that.

His eyes lightened and focused onto her blue ones, he watched her for a long moment. "Your eyes are too kind to keep such a profession" the tone in his voice was soft and the lady, Kagome, let a small but kind smile seep it's way onto her flawless face.

"You have something Holmes does not" Kagome replied, her head tilting his direction and her tone in her voice knowing. "He sees only things that are physically there, the evidence" she took a breath before continuing, "you, however, see the emotional aspect of someone" she finished explaining. "I'm not saying that your answer is absolutely correct, you see, there are many layers to any person. In the basic concept of a 'thief' though no I am not one".

Taking that as his cue Watson continued on, "You're also educated". At her bright smile he elaborated more "I doubt it is a skill that was professionally taught though" his eyes narrowed more in thought and confusion. "You are someone self taught and learned through the years. Possibly out of a drive to prove something to someone, or to yourself".

Her smile dropped a bit, but she still portrayed herself quite enjoying the diagnosis.

Watson so enthralled in the talk explained more "Quite possibly you were unable to be educated at a younger age, the reason to me is unknown though. I suppose that when you grew more, a drive to prove that you could be intelligent was lingering".

The silence seemed to grow heavier and he assumed he had taken the conversation much too far.

"Continue please," she stated motioning with her hand for him to speak once again when he paused at her obvious discomfort. To help ease his tension a small sad smile appeared while trying to persuade him to move on.

Watson watched her a moment more then resumed speaking "You can obviously put up with much" he started. "I come to this conclusion through you staying with Holmes," he explained quickly. With the small jab at his once companion Kagome's real smile returned once again. "One cannot tolerant him if they have not experienced patience before. I assume you have dealt with such prior to Holmes" maybe he in fact learnt something from the detective after all.

With the way that Kagome grew ridged he may have struck a cord within her. Quite possibly he picked up the tools to analyzing someone on a more personal level, and they could have been far more dangerous than he had considered.

"I wouldn't say that the person that resembles Holmes would be like him in the sense of personality. There would be an amount of care to that particular person, quite possibly that someone was very close to you," his hands unclasped and slowly he leaned forward to take in her reaction not continuing any further. Seeing her obvious distress he could not dislike himself more now that he had degrade her in such a way.

Kagome frowned but a moment then changed her expression so quickly he was unsure of what he had seen. "You did underestimate your abilities" the tone in her voice gave no hint of apprehension of his self. Sitting up a bit a smile teased him "You are very good at reading people, and I am one that's hard to read".

The compliment gave him no satisfaction. "My apologies" he expressed his concerns "I should have not done such an act".

Kagome merely waved the apology aside "I had to see if you learnt anything from such a great and brilliant man". Kagome touched her dress and shifted herself on the sofa "Though he can be quite unusual he is still very talented. It would be such a waste if you had not picked up at least something". The ruffling of her deep blue dress made noise against the crackling of the fireplace "You not only took the tools that Holmes placed for you to use, but used them with your own skills, a very commendable feat".

Maybe it was that she was not only beautiful but also thought so highly of him. His ego had boosted significantly since he had walked back into the flat earlier that night, and especially from feeling self-loathing of disrespecting her. "Thank you very much" Watson inclined his head in a respective act.

The silence grew between them for no more than a short moment but was interrupted when the black haired lady turned her head slightly then spoke. "I would love to converse with you much longer" Kagome announced stepping up from the sofa. Watson stood as well as if to help her up. "I'm afraid that Mr. Sherlock Holmes would love to have his own time with you though," The raven haired lady brushed her hair back a bit "who am I to hinder what you have came here for?" with a small brush to smooth her dress she stood up perfectly and for a moment he had forgot how incredibly tiny she was.

He grew confused for a moment before the creaking of the door to Holmes' room danced open. "Thank you Kagome for keeping our guest entertained" the comment was strong as Holmes stepped into the waiting room. The man he had come to visit entered the room and went to stand near the woman he had been talking with.

"You look a bit roughed up," Watson observed looking at his appearance. Indeed it looked like he had done more than just a few rounds whilst boxing. He had to also wonder how long Holmes had listened into their conversation; he had forgotten all about the secret path out to the street from his room.

The detective merely shrugged and passed Kagome to stand closer to Watson. "I was high with luck tonight my friend" he supplied an answer for him. Sliding a look to the female he asked a silence question with his eyes.

Without saying anything she seemed to get the question though "I do not mind" came her reply.

Holmes leaned a bit on his feet, an act more entertaining to himself "You are of course aware of the fighting style of Baritsu" he stated more so actually ask the question of him.

Watson of course knew the Japanese inspired style of fighting, though it of course was born in England. It was a common way that both he and Holmes new how to fight and had proved useful in several instances. "I know it well" the confirmation brought a knowing look to Holmes' face.

"Before I knew you Watson" Sherlock Holmes began his tale. "I had learned this fighting style. I was skeptical of the accuracy of the Japanese influence though" the man in front of him trailed off as if wondering how to begin speaking again. "My worries were sent to rest when I found Miss. Kagome Higurashi here" he moved to place a strong hand on her arm.

He released his grip and Watson found himself continuing to stare at the Japanese lady. "My I was the lucky one!" Holmes grew louder out of excitement. "She had the knowledge of many martial arts that were not even expressed in the Baritsu style".

Realization dawned on Watson as he turned back to look at Holmes. The young woman he had been so infatuated with taught Sherlock Holmes how to fight so incredibly well. Even more so, she could have probably easily injured him if she had felt threatened whilst alone with him.

"She was my lady luck tonight" Holmes concentrated on Watson for only but a moment. "My luck had much run out after her departure though" he hummed looking down to the woman.

Kagome just shot him a cheeky look, "You do not give yourself much credit as well" her voice strong as she spoke to the older man. "I did not cause those winnings" her eyes glanced up to Holmes and he quite promptly ignored her.

Watson could tell that it was more of a platonic relationship. It was odd to see Holmes speak with any woman though. The detective distrusted women so much he never saw it fit to start any sort of relationship with them, but here though, the Asian lady had not only an association with Holmes, but a friendship of sorts.

"Of course" he continued to ignore her, but instead offer some kind of recollection of hearing her.

Kagome closed her eyes for but a moment and opened them slowly out of annoyance with Holmes. When he just looked to Watson she gave up and glanced to the clock on the mantel, it was much too late for her to be up much longer. Her lips pursed and then relaxed "I will leave you men to the conversation then" her voice light as they focused their attention onto her.

He wanted her to very much stay, knowing well that he had grown some kind of attachment to her. It was not purely physical like it had been with Mary. Something twisted in his heart and that he would be satisfied if she just spoke with him for a bit longer. He could then leave the earth a much-satisfied man.

"Yes" Holmes replied curtly agreeing with her decision, "much too tired are you?"

The Asian lady shot him a look; "Much" she replied with such fire that Watson had become even more drawn to her personality. She was much different than his previous wives had been; they were very much classy and sophisticated. Kagome was very much like that, but in her own way. She had a fire and strong will to her that drew him to her like a drug. Unlike those other women, she did not seem to need any man to support her; she could take care of herself.

"I guess our riveting discussion is over" Watson replied stepping closer to the lady he had recently became acquainted with. Reaching down with his arm he picked up her right hand, the skin feeling smooth and warm in his own strong hand.

He glanced to see if she objected to him touching her. When she just looked back to him in curious wonder he brought up her hand and tilted his head slightly so that he could kiss the back of it.

He obviously noticed the slight shiver of her person when his mustache grazed her soft skin. Gently releasing her he stepped back slightly so he could address her, not failing to see that a small pink blush dusted her face, but only barely. "I'll bid you a wonderful night".

For the first time since he met her he noticed she had not known what to do or say. Even the times when he was reading her she had enough control over what she said. He could imagine even though she was very beautiful and eloquent that she did not have much experience when it came to a romantic relationship.

"I thought you had mentioned you were tired" Holmes' voice broke their connection. Though he could have been annoyed he had sounded much more curious and intrigued with his two friends, something most uncommon for him to do.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed what had happened "Oh!" she gasped embarrassed with the attention now focused onto her. "Right, goodnight to the both of you" she bid her farewell, especially giving Watson a longer look before she turned and walked to her own room. Opening the door he could hear as she climbed the steps to the upper floor. Specifically where his previous room and where Holmes' chamber was located.

Watson listened while Holmes walked past the room and stopped in front of the untouched food on the plate. Picking up one of the cakes he took a bite of it. "You did well reading her" he spoke past the food in his mouth.

He turned from the door where Kagome had left; instead reluctantly focused his attention onto Holmes. "I should not have been surprised that you were there". Instead of sitting in the wicker chair he chose to sit where Kagome had, the warmth from her body brought him comfort. "She is quite amazing, how did you ever meet her?"

The detective did not speak but only opted to sit in his very own chair as he took another bite of the food. "Ahh yes Kagome" he commented swallowing the food. "She is very interesting, perplexed me when I first met her. Her back-story is quite an interesting one as well".

Watson felt much better as he noticed that she noticed he was not the only one drawn to her. She did have an irresistible quality, she was unique, much different than the other women that where out there. "How so?" he asked his friend.

Holmes hummed a bit to himself, almost thinking of where to start. "I of course know where and when she came from, her tragic past, and her travels" he paused for a moment looking towards Watson "I am Sherlock Holmes of course".

Watson narrowed his eyes at the odd sentence. He had not failed to catch some of the choice words that Holmes had decided to use. "I'm assuming you will not mention any more than that" he replied watching as the roughed up man took a final bite of his dessert.

"You have to always assume with me," Holmes replied leaning in his chair and reaching with his right hand to pull off a book from the shelf. It looked like it wasn't anything that could help his point, but to entertain him as he spoke with his friend "Truth be told" he commented flipping open the book and glancing down at it "I was very doubtful of Kagome's past. Elements came to prove her story long after I had met her though".

The doctor watched the detective for a long moment "What were you so doubtful of?"

Closing the book with a loud 'thump' Holmes held it in one hand while he watch Watson. "Those are things that she must tell you, I would be revealing far too much".

He nodded at Holmes and settled on another question "Then what can you speak of her?"

Instead of placing the book away again he opened it to a specific page, glancing down at the words. "Of course you no doubt now know that she is an exceptionally well fighter", without waiting for Watson to confirm he continued "she is from obvious Japanese decent".

Listening as his previous companion spoke Watson attempted to read between his lines of dialogue. "So we don't point out the obvious we can just agree what I have spoken about her is also true" he cut to the chase.

Sitting properly and rather put off of being interrupted Holmes spoke "Yes". Relaxing in his chair he continued, "When I first met her she was very young, confused for some reason, also unable to speak English at all. Thankfully I dabbled in foreign languages".

Flipping the page of the book his eyes glanced down to the writing. "My selfish motivation outnumbered my skepticism about her, and I requested that she help me with my techniques. In return I helped her to learn English and also housed her for sometime".

Watson's curiosity got the better of him. "How did she fend for herself once both of you went your own ways?"

"Ah" Holmes replied folding his hands together. "I don't know much, but I do know she earns some quick money training men in the martial arts. Also herself occasionally fights in underground tournaments as well". He closed his eyes, possibly out of being tired but Watson doubted that. "Five years shy of two decades I have known her".

The number came to some surprise to Watson, of course he should have expected only someone whom Holmes knew for a long amount of time would be so close to him. Some reason he had a hard time thinking that Kagome was very old at all. "She seems so young" he commented.

The detective smirked and shifted his eyes to the doctor "Ah Watson, it's because you are so old" he cracked the joke towards the thirty-nine year old doctor. Humming a bit he thought of how long he had known her he came with an answer "You are six years her senior".

"Then why does she appear as if she is so much younger?" No one could age that incredibly well. She looked as though she was no more than in her mid twenty's.

Holmes only shrugged "Maybe Asians are built that way" he commented offhandedly, growing tired of Watson's questions.

Seeing as Watson was quiet Holmes decided to continue one last time "She was but only eight-teen when I first met her. She told me of her travels once she found she could not leave. Thus she decided to stay in London since I was a familiar face". His sore hand from fighting flipped the page of the book again, resting on the pages. "Kagome learned quickly of the world and grew accustomed to it, I saw her occasionally throughout the last decade or so. She seemed to be doing quite well on her own".

Watson narrowed his eyes, wondering what the massive secret about her past was. "You can tell me nothing else?" he asked his once companion.

Holmes heaved a sigh and grabbed onto the book he was holding. He immediately stood whilst holding the object. "I must continue with my experiment on the various cigar ashes I have collected. I suggest if you want to find out more either you ask her yourself or do some studying" he replied tossing the book into Watson's lap.

Immediately the doctor looked up to his friend standing above him. "How should this help?" he questioned but it seemed like Holmes just continued to ignore him.

"I'll be in my chamber, you may use my bed if you choose to stay" his eyes closed and he opened them a moment later. "We should talk more tomorrow about the real reason you are here, whether you choose to leave or stay the night you should join myself and Kagome for breakfast, and possibly dinner at 'The Royal' if you so choose".

Watson nodded once "That'd be splendid" he accepted the offer.

Holmes held his head high "Wonderful" the detective replied. Turning he spoke "Well good evening Watson," he gave a kind smile to his once companion before departing.

"Good evening to you as well," Watson replied as Holmes walked through the same door Kagome had earlier that night. Now that he was alone he looked down to the book that Holmes had thrown into his lap. A book of Japanese lore rested in front of him, specifically opened to a tale of demons of Japan.

Before reading the book he stood and walked across the room with the book gripped in his strong hand. Stepping up to the massive bow window he glanced down to one of the side streets that surrounded the flat. Quietly he sat in the chair that was set up in front of the window. The soft steps of Holmes pattered above him, adding a sort of calmness to the late evening.

His thoughts drifted to Kagome. She was such a mysterious lady that seemed to enrapture him like a sailor to a siren. Hopefully he would be able to get very well acquainted with her the next day over breakfast and dinner.

A smirk made its way to his face, his mustache curling up slightly with the movement. He had come to speak with Holmes about helping with cases once again, and possibly moving back into the flat. Seemed the detective had known of that fact immediately.

They very well could convert Holmes' chamber to his own bedroom leaving a room open to an extra person. Holmes needed people to ground him, and he knew that giving permission to use his bedroom, Holmes was allowing the option to make such a huge decision as to allowing him to come back into his life.

If he came back, he would be helping once again with cases. His silhouette shined in the window, the background behind him was lit from the fireplace. Of course he would need to improve his fighting technique.

Maybe he should ask Kagome if she could help him. She was after all gifted if she could teach Holmes.

Letting a breathy but entertained laugh escape he turned his head down as he started to read the book Holmes had given him. "I think I may just do that" his quiet voice broke the silence in the now empty room.

* * *

A/N: For those who know this, yes it was a oneshot, but I felt that this could be turned into a story with all the new ideas I had for it. Right now, I think I want to do a collection of chapters for this story, just cute oneshot concepts. I hope that you all enjoy this, I just love the 'Sherlock Holmes' stories. The 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie is very close to the books, so if you enjoyed that please read the books, they are endlessly witty and entertaining!

Thanks everyone!

-Lindsey


End file.
